This invention relates to a simple apparatus for water treatment to remove and prevent red rust in a liquid such as water flowing though a pipe such as a water supply pipe and a water pipe to send water into an elevated tank and also to activate said liquid.
Conventionally, water pipes including water supply pipes spread throughout a building suffer from a heavy adhesion of red rust and scale accompanying the deterioration of water, which adhesion helps corrosion of the pipes. As the factors of this, red rust, scale, and slime are known. As means to prevent them an apparatus for treating flowable material described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,947 and a process and apparatus for treatment of process flows by radiant energy described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,580 are known. The former apparatus includes a spreading means disposed in a water pipe through a standing-up part, an irradiation zone disposed below the outlet of the spreading means, and an irradiation means opposed to this irradiation zone. The apparatus with the thus-disposed spreading means having the irradiation means on its outlet side has a problem that its installation and maintenance are complicated, because the apparatus itself becomes large-size. The latter apparatus is a means for efficacious use of beams of ionizing radiant energy in treating a process flow, which apparatus has an electron gun disposed so that each thin zone formed by opposite walls of a duct is irradiated with the electron beam. Such apparatus also has a problem of complication of its installation and maintenance because of i&:s large size.